


Eights

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Missed Exit [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Maybe you aren't as far from home as you thought.





	Eights

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not posting anything...my attention span tends to get used up with work, and now that I'm returning to school it's been on finances. But, here's some more Bucky for you! I'll also be posting it on my tumblr @ gothamcafe.tumblr.com.

Everything is going to be okay. Those words played like a mantra in your mind, over and over and over until you almost believed them. The fact that Peggy had agreed to get Howard Stark felt like a miracle, even if you did have to wait for him to come to you. She had said there was no way she was letting you go anywhere, at least not until your identity was confirmed. An impossibility, considering you hadn’t been born yet. Still, you decided telling them your real and full name wasn’t going to do more harm than good, and it seemed to make them a little more comfortable.  
That didn’t stop the suspicious glances from the soldiers. Oddly enough the Howling Commandos had been the kindest to you so far. You figured it was because Bucky and Steve didn’t appear suspicious of you, but you did wonder if it was a trick. Briefly you thought they might just be pretending that Howard Stark was on his way there, and really they were waiting for an order from someone higher up to put a bullet in between your eyes.  
They gave you new clothes to wear, a simple shirt and khaki pants. You were careful to make sure there was nothing in your pockets when you handed over the materials to be hung to dry, thankful that your phone wasn’t there. Although that would have been useful in proving your story.  
“Thank you,” you said. Bucky and Steve sat with you in the bar, emptied out now. They seemed to be in charge of watching you, and you were grateful it was them. Neither of them appeared interested in pointing weapons at you, and went out of their way to ensure you were comfortable. It made you a little less fidgety as you sat there playing with a loose thread on your sleeve. You bit down lightly on your tongue, stopping yourself from saying anything else.  
“So sweetheart,” Bucky said, “you gonna tell us where you’re from?”  
Steve gave Bucky a sidelong glance at your nickname. So far you’d been called every endearing term the 1940’s had by the soldier. He’d yet to call you by your actual name, but you really didn’t mind.   
“I think I should wait until Howard Stark is here,” you admitted. He would hopefully be able to tell you what you could and couldn’t say.   
“You know it’s going to be a couple of days at least until he arrives, right?”  
Oh, you thought, right. It wasn’t like he could jump into a private jet and fly to you within a couple hours. You didn’t even know where he was at this point in the war, or what he was doing. What if you were taking him away from some sort of extremely important task?  
With your worry and discomfort written all over your face, Bucky let the topic go. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a deck of cards wrapped in a rubber band. They were a little wider than the ones you were used to in your time, and had white diamonds on a black surface decorating the back. “Why don’t we play a few rounds? Eights?”  
You nodded absently, though you weren’t sure what game that was? Did he mean Crazy Eights?  
“You played Eights before?” Bucky asked, tilting his head forward.  
“Yeah,” you answered weakly. Bucky gave the cards a few shuffles, keeping his eyes on you. Neither of the men called your bluff, even as you grew more unsure of your decision. Bucky dealt out eight cards to everyone at the table and flipped one over in the center. Six of clubs.  
Since you were to his left, he held a hand out, signalling you to go first. You picked up your cards and found most of them were red, and the single black card you had was a spade. You picked out the six of diamonds and set it on top, carefully watching Steve and Bucky for any corrections.  
As soon as you pulled your hand away Steve set a two of diamonds down. Bucky arched his eyebrows at Steve. “Already?”  
Steve shrugged. “Can’t have you cheating again, Buck.”  
“You cheat at cards?” you questioned with a gasp. You leaned forward with a grin. You’d never heard that fact in history class.  
He picked up two cards then set down the two of spades and sent you a wink. “Depends who you ask.”  
“Ah.” You picked up four cards. As luck would have it you picked up the third two in the deck. You looked between it and Steve, and then back to it. Were you really going to be the person to make Captain America pick up six cards? Steve and Bucky waited for your play patiently. Bucky tapped his right index finger against the wooden table, a steady rhythm that actually made your shoulders relax. As the game continued the soldiers talked, more with each other than you. It didn’t come off as rude to you, but rather they knew you weren’t going to answer their questions. Along with Bucky’s tapping, you started to think back to when you were in the bar with your friend. It had been such a nice day, full of easy going touring and about eight hundred selfies. You pictured their smile, growing a small smile yourself when you felt a pull. A magnet on your soul tugging you to where you had originally wanted to go.  
Chairs clattered, making you jump back to the present. Bucky and Steve were standing, wide eyes on you. At first you thought it was fear, similar to when the other soldiers took aim at you, but soon realized it was surprise. “What?”  
“You didn’t notice that?” Steve asked. Both him and Bucky were looking you up and down. You set your cards on the table and looked down at yourself. You shrugged.  
“You just...faded, doll.” Bucky pulled his chair back to where it was and sat down. Slowly his hand reached towards you before patting your shoulder, checking if you were solid.   
“Faded?” you repeated.   
“Your eyes were distant,” Steve told you, sitting back down himself. “What were you thinking about just now?”  
You blinked. You couldn’t just come out and tell them the truth. So you improvised. “I was thinking about my friend. I...miss them, I guess.” It hit you then, that you may never see them or anyone from your life ever again. You wet your lips. You looked to Bucky. “What do you mean ‘faded’?”  
Bucky held a hand up as if he were going to touch you but then pulled back. “You went a little...see through.”  
Your heart leapt into your throat. Had you almost found your way back to your own time?


End file.
